Depending on their mobility, terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may further be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle-mounted terminals depending on whether the terminals can be carried directly by users.
Along with the development of a variety of functions, such a terminal is configured as a multimedia player equipped with composite functions such as capturing of a still image or a video, play of music or a video file, and gaming, broadcasting reception.
To execute complex functions of the multimedia player, new various attempts have been made in hardware or software. For example, a user interface environment is provided, in which a user searches for or selects a function easily and conveniently.
In addition, as a mobile terminal is regarded as a personal portable item representing the personality of its user, various designs have been demanded for mobile terminals. The design of a mobile terminal includes structural changes and modifications which enable the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. One of the structural changes and modifications may be considered for a manipulation unit.
However, although a global positioning system (GPS)-based device positioning technique is efficient outside a building, it is not viable in more correctly positioning a device within the building.